


Breaking News

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #476: Coward.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Mpreg implied.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Lilyseyes.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #476: Coward.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Mpreg implied.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Lilyseyes.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Breaking News

~

“I’m what?” Harry gaped at the mediwitch, his hand involuntarily tightening on Severus’. “But...how?” 

The mediwitch smiled. “Oh, the usual way I imagine.”

Severus’ amused smirk made Harry blush. “When?”

“Seven months.” The mediwitch hummed. “And you and the baby are healthy.”

“A baby.” Harry shook his head. “Bloody hell.” 

“Language,” murmured Severus. “Our baby may be listening.” 

Harry chuckled, relaxing. “Sorry.” He sobered. “So what should I do about my job? Being an Auror can be...dangerous.” 

“I recommend desk duty,” the mediwitch said. 

Harry sighed. “Ron will call me a coward.” 

Severus snorted. “I’ll handle Mr Weasley.” 

~

Three days later, Harry returned from work beaming. 

“Good day?” Severus asked, looking up from his book. 

“Brilliant, actually!” Harry exhaled. “I told Ron our news today and he was oddly supportive. Not a word about me wimping out or being a coward, he said congratulations and suggested we name the baby Ron.” 

Severus snorted. “Unlikely.” 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. He raised an eyebrow. “I can’t believe he was so reasonable. So how did you get to him?”

Severus hummed, recalling the tea he’d had with Hermione Weasley the day before. “Oh,” he murmured, drawing Harry close. “I have my ways.” 

~


End file.
